myanimelistfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse II The Bite
Cast Jill Schoelen ... Lisa Snipes J. Eddie Peck ... Clark Newman Jamie Farr ... Harry Morton Savina Gersak ... Iris Marianne Muellerleile ... Trucker Big Flo Al Fann ... Gas Station Attendant Sydney Lassick ... George Terrence Evans ... Farmer Dave Sandra Sexton ... Doctor Marder Bruce Marchiano ... Deputy Barney Shiri Appleby ... Grace Newman Bo Svenson ... The Sheriff José García ... Trucker Death Wish (as Jose Garcia) Tiny Wells ... Trucker Beef Sommer Betsworth ... Girl at Motel Barbara Glover ... Mother at Motel Suzanne Celeste ... Aunt at Motel David Coe ... Hippie Trucker Ana Auther ... Maria (as Ana Maria Auther) Directed by Frederico Prosperi ... (as Fred Goodwin) Written by Susan Zelouf ... (original screenplay) and Frederico Prosperi ... (original screenplay) (as Federico Prosperi) Produced by Ovidio G. Assonitis ... executive producer Stefano Priori ... associate producer Frederico Prosperi ... executive producer (as Federico Prosperi) Kenichi Tominaga ... executive producer Music by Carlo Maria Cordio Cinematography by Roberto D'Ettorre Piazzoli ... director of photography Film Editing by Claudio M. Cutry ... (as Claude Cutry) Editorial Department Lin Coleman ... apprentice film editor Virginia Katz ... assistant film editor (as Ginny Katz) Tim Lane ... color timer Aldo Manni ... negative cutter Evandro Postorino ... assistant film editor Vittorio Rocchi ... post-production assistant Casting By Theodore S. Hann ... (as Ted Hann) Production Design by Billy Jett ... (as William Jett) Costume Design by Riki Lin Sabusawa ... (as Riki Sabusawa) Makeup Department Camille Calvet ... chief makeup artist Mark Garbarino ... special effects makeup assistant Barbie Gotschall ... hair stylist: second unit (as Barbie Gotchal) / makeup artist: second unit (as Barbie Gotchal) Maria Haro ... hair stylist Dave Matherly ... special effects makeup assistant (as David Matherly) Production Management David Dodson ... unit production manager Donatella Ibba ... post-production supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Matthew J. Clark ... first assistant director (as Matthew Clark) Claudio M. Cutry ... second unit director (as Claudio Cutry) Ron Eliran ... additional assistant director Stuart B. Hagen ... second assistant director (as Stuart Hagen) Denise Ream ... first assistant director: second unit Ernie Sanchez ... second assistant director: second unit Michelle Solotar ... first assistant director (uncredited) Art Department Jeffrey Moore ... property supervisor (as Jeff Moore) Robert L. Thompson ... swing man (as Robert Thompson) Marty Wittie ... property master: second unit Sound Department Roberto Arcangeli ... foley editor (as Robert Arcangeli) Bayard Carey ... sound mixer: second unit Bill Flick ... boom operator Robert Freeman ... sound editor Leslie La Penna ... supervising dialogue editor Danilo Moroni ... sound engineer James Pilcher ... sound designer (as Jim Pilcher) Federico Savina ... dolby sound consultant Special Effects by John Criswell ... special effects technician Screaming Mad George ... special effects Don Powers ... special effects engineer Nori Honda ... assistant technician (uncredited) Stunts Doc D. Charbonneau ... stunts Jean Malahni ... stunts Roberto Messina ... stunt coordinator (as Robert Messina) A.J. Nay ... stunts Ron Petruccione ... stunt coordinator (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department Edit Pedro Amaya ... generator operator Adolfo Bartoli ... director of photography: second unit Michael Bernard ... gaffer Alicia Brauns ... second assistant camera: second unit Jeff Buchanan ... gaffer Gianni Caramanico ... still photographer (as Giovanni Caramanico) Dante Cardone ... grip (as Dante Cordone) Domenico Cavaliere ... chief gaffer Piero Clemente ... first assistant camera (as Pietro Clemente) Dante Dalla Torre ... second assistant camera / steadicam operator Alberto Emidi ... key grip Linda Field ... grip Bobby Green ... generator operator Maurizio La Monica ... operating cameraman Tommaso Mele ... gaffer Marco Pennacchini ... first assistant camera: second unit Giovanni Romeo ... gaffer Michael Sudmeier ... gaffer (as Mike Sudmeier) Costume and Wardrobe Department Scilla Scandiuzzi ... wardrobe assistant Susan Woolfolk ... wardrobe assistant Music Department Carlo Maria Cordio ... conductor Alex Michelson ... music editor Transportation Department Bobo Duffey ... driver Dick Garcia ... driver: honeywagon Rudy Sarmiento ... driver Harry Smith ... driver R.E. Gene Thomas ... driver: honeywagon Other crew Edit Ovidio G. Assonitis ... presenter Susan Bierbaum ... script continuity Jim Brockett ... reptile handler Suzanne Celeste ... dialogue coach Merila Duncan ... assistant: Mr. Assonitis Gary Gero ... coordinator: livestock department Donna Idol ... unit publicist Carlo La Bella ... optical photo supervisor Lydia Lipatan-Sarmiento ... production accountant (as Lydia Sarmiento) Jan Patton ... assistant production accountant Paola Pulvan ... researcher (as Paola Pulvano) Paola Surdi ... production office coordinator Cinzia Tedeschi ... assistant production accountant Mark S. Thomas ... script supervisor: second unit (as Mark Thomas) Thanks Chuck Avis ... the producer would like to thank: The Bank of Beverly Hills John Bryan ... the producer would like to thank: The Las Cruces Chamber of Commerce Elaine Calhoun ... the producer would like to thank: The Bank of Beverly Hills Laurie Cartwright ... the producer would like to thank: Albert G. Ruben Insurance Co. Nemicho Chavez ... the producer would like to thank: Doña Ana Sheriff's Department Michelle Cosandaey ... the producer would like to thank: The New Mexico Film Commission (as Michelle 'Kelly' Cosandaey) Don Franklin ... the producer would like to thank: Fotokem Joe Gallegos ... the producer would like to thank: Howard Johnson's Motor Lodge Bob Harvey ... the producer would like to thank: Fotokem (as Mr. Bob Harvey) Cooney Sarracino ... the producer would like to thank: Doña Ana Sheriff's Department (as Mr. Coonie Sarracino) Richard Wilby ... the producer would like to thank: Mission Inn Catering Richard Ybarra ... the producer would like to thank: Doña Ana Sheriff's Department Crew believed to be complete Production Companies Trans World Entertainment (TWE) VIVA Entertainment Towa Productions Trihoof Investments Distributors Miramax (1989) (Japan) (as Toshiba Miramax Communications) Video Treasures (1991) (United States) (VHS) Toho Co. (1989) (Japan) Trimark Pictures (1989) (United States) Anchor Bay Entertainment (2007) (United States) (video) (Compact Disc Digital Video, Laserdisc, Digital Copy) Toho-Towa (1992) (Japan) (theatrical) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2007) (United States) (DVD) Cinéma Plus Vidéo (1989) (VHS) Entertainment in Video (1989) (United Kingdom) (VHS) First Release (1989) (Australia) (VHS) MGM/UA Home Entertainment (United States) (VHS) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) (2007) (United States) (DVD) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) (2015) (United States) Scream Factory (2016) (United States) (Blu-ray) (DVD) Star Classics Video (1990) (United States) (VHS) Toshiba EMI (1992) (Japan) (VHS) Towa Video (1992) (Japan) (VHS) Trans World Entertainment (TWE) (United States) (and video) VPS Film-Entertainment GmbH (Germany) Special Effects Other Companies Flipper Music (music publishing) Videogamma (titles and opticals) Fujicolor (filmed in) Panavision (camera and lenses) FotoKem (negative development) Technicolor (color and prints) Las Cruces Chamber of Commerce, The (the producer would like to thank: John Bryan) Elephant Butte Irrigation District (the producer would like to thank) New Mexico State University (the producer would like to thank) Doña Ana County Sheriff's Department (the producer would like to thank: Mr. Coonie Sarracino, Richard Ybbara, Nemicho Chavez) Las Cruces Convention & Visitors Bureau (the producer would like to thank) Bank of Beverly Hills (the producer would like to thank: Chuck Avis, Elaine Calhoun) Albert G. Ruben and Company (the producer would like to thank: Laurie Cartwright) New Mexico Film Commission (the producer would like to thank: Michelle 'Kelly' Cosandaey) Filmtrucks (the producer would like to thank) Howard Johnson's Motor Lodge (the producer would like to thank: Joe Gallegos and his staff) FotoKem (the producer would like to thank: Mr. Bob Harvey, Don Franklin) Mission Inn Catering (the producer would like to thank: Richard Wilby and his staff) A-1 Rentals Las Cruces (the producer would like to thank) Chrysler Corporation (provider: Cherokee Jeeps) Storyline Plot Summary After a young man is bitten on the hand by a radioactive snake, his hand changes into a lethal snake head, which attacks everyone he comes into contact with. Also, his body becomes filled with snakes. Now, he must prevent himself from hurting others. Written by Anonymous Genres Horror Category:Anime Category:Live-Action